Time Vortex Unleashed
by gracie09
Summary: Will the Doctor make it out of this adventure? Will everybody elses lives be changed for ever? Will earth be no more? Will the enimies win?


Time vortex unleashed!

It all started on a rainy day in Central London. It was busy, like normal, but there was something different. The air had a stuffy sensation to it and it was harder to breath. I looked around but it seemed like I was the only person to realize it! Everybody else seemed to just hurry along and mind their own business, worried of what would happen if they stepped one foot out of line. It was like they were frightened of something that wasn't even there. Something had changed. Usually they act suspicious, but not like this. This was like they had been blackmailed or put up to something that they didn't feel comfortable with. But who, or what? Or was I just jumping to conclusions? Then I saw something that changed my whole concentration. I heard something that would and could make blood boil. Something that was…. ALIEN!

I watched as curiosity had got the better of me. A tall man stepped out of this blue box. Both full of mystery and knowledge.

Something was wrong, something out of this world.

Then this strange feeling blew over me! I had flashbacks of my past. But the past that I couldn't remember? I could see…. Metal men in canary wharf…. A big rock spaceship in the sky…. A big boat hurtling itself towards Buckingham Palace…. Then this man and the blue box, but he was not alone!

Words were playing in my mind… BAD WOLF… TURN LEFT… YOU ARE NOT ALONE… VOTE SAXSON… IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE…

Somebody knocked in to me which brought me out of this trance. But in a way I was still in it! I was talking with out knowing I was or what it was I was talking about! The mysterious man overheard and had a look of confusion and worry. He ran toward me and pulled me into an alleyway.

"How have you heard those words before?" He spoke in a way of confusion and anxiousness. "Tell me!"

"I...I don't know…" I stuttered.

He paused for a moment and talked to himself.

I was not fully aware of what was going on but I heard him saying things that I could never imagine! Things like the last moon of pooch and Daleks!!! Then something about the `Time Vortex. `

"Oh no. The time vortex has opened and the rifts are all going in to your mind! But why?" The man inspected me like I was his patient.

" Who are you? What are you talking about? What just happened?" I inquired.

"Me? I'm… John Smith!" He paused.

Another flashback came over me. Something was telling me that his name was the Doctor.

"Doctor! How do I recognize that name?" I thought for a while.

"Yes… Doctor Smith!" The Doctor looked cautious but nodded in a reassuring way. "Come with me. Now."

I stopped in my tracks. Everybody taught me not to go off with strangers, so why should I make an exception???

"Look we have no time to waste! Ok fine. You want the truth." The Doctor pulled out a plastic envelope and showed it to me. On the paper it said 'Detective Smith of the metropolitan police' and stated that he was an official.

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed and followed him as he led me to the blue box.

I was amazed when I strolled in to the box which the Doctor called the Tardis.

It was bigger on the inside!

It was like a portal to another world or dimension.

Another flashback fell upon me.

"8 places for 8 people!"

"What did you just say?" The Doctor called.

He plodded over and stopped just before the main console.

"What? I didn't say anything. Who are you? Where am I? What's my name?" I stumbled across my words.

All of a sudden the Tardis wobbled from side to side. We were being thrown to and thro but the Doctor just made it to the door before the

Tardis got thrown about! He leaped out but did not like what was waiting for him outside. The whole of London had come to a halt and the only thing that was moving was the London Eye.

Why, the Doctor thought, why is this happening?

Then the thought struck him! All of his adventures had had at least one of these effects on the world! The auton attack linked to London eye, the sontaron attack made the air thin and gassed the whole world, etc.

He turned and looked in despair at his Tardis, which had disappeared…

Chapter 2: Here I am

I had been knocked out by the tumbling Tardis and when I awoke I found myself in a dark damp place, too dark for me to see where I was. I was scared to move because of my unfamiliar and unknown surroundings so I sit there in the silence when I heard something behind me!

I could feel its hot sticky breath against my back and I could hear its low growl as it creeped around me. At that very moment I could see a glow in the distance, which was getting closer by the minute. What is it? That's all my mind would let me think as I lay there in the darkness…

There it was again, I had another flashback of somebody else's past! This time I could see…..the stars disappearing…. The river thames with no water…. A double decker bus stranded on a desert….

I had to snap out of it, if I didn't it would make me become part of it, part of the alien worlds that nobody ever imagined, part of the fights and death….

The Doctor was left with nothing. Not even his Tardis. Nothing was moving and he had no clue of what was happening. He clutched his head in pain! "What's ... happening to…me?" He struggled to get the words out.


End file.
